remember?
by sasorirules
Summary: Lavi and kanda are out for a walk acting like idiots as they wonder into a forest find Allen with a hole in his body near his stomach when he passes way he suddenly comes back to life but what really gets confusing is when Allen doesn't remember who anyone is but the next day his with a different guy...btw its ment to confuse you! XD
1. Chapter 1

Heyya guys this is my 1st fanfic so be nice pls xD anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic this contains LAVEN...so be prepared lavi x Allen. I do not own or anything to do with it unless its this fanfic xD oh yeah I have a request pls listen to the song: Decode by paramore while reading ?

Chapter 1

It was an late Friday afternoon and Kanda and lavi's are walking in the park acting like idiots, swing off kids play swings being the loudest in the park on the outskirts of the park there was a forest as they walked into the forest the started climbing trees the blue haired exorcists Yu Kanda looked at lavi the red-headed exorcist as they Climbed the tree higher and higher and when Kanda noticed the time he knew that alma would want him back soon they looked down to where they Climbed up and went down the opposite way when they noticed a small 15 year old with white hair at the bottom of the tree, lavi jumped into action Kanda the samurai man asked lavi what was wrong lavi looked at him with a wide eye, Kanda jumped off the tree noticing the boy at the bottom of the tree and rolled his eyes,  
>"its only moyashi he will be fine I've gotta go lavi come on!" Kanda shouted<p>

"he's injured Kanda! I cant leave him!" Lavi shouts back

Lavi went down to pick up Allen in a baby carry noticing that he was bleeding around his stomach area, lavi immediately took action on banging him up with his shirt lavi was now shirtless carrying Allen  
>"hey Yu you go on back to alma ill catch up" lavi said<p>

"che" Kanda scoffed and walked on ahead  
>Lavi ran to his house worrying about Allen being alive he kicked the wooden Door down in surprize bookman jumped to feet seeing his apprentice standing shirtless, carrying Allen bookman asked what's the matter<br>"Allen is injured!" He screamed in door away, bookman rushed to assistance  
>"here lye him here" bookman said<p>

Allen was unconscious with a massive hole in his body lavi had to wait outside for news from bookman finally bookman walked out, and looked up at lavi and said  
>"Allen has passed away" he muttered<p>

Lavi was in shock who could of done this lavi felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up no one was there he thought it was bookman, suddenly Allen woke up chocking and coughing...lavi eyes lite up and went and hugged Allen,  
>"Allen what the fuck? Bookman said you were dead? Are you okay?" Lavi asked<br>Before he could answer he had left to get bookman, bookman ran down stairs into the room Allen was in and in disbelief saw Allen up and healthy no injury at all, it has disappeared, bookman had never seen this before and had to ask Allen what had happened Allen just looked at them confusedly,  
>"what where am I? And who are you guys?" Allen asked<br>"Allen its me lavi" said lavi  
>Allen looked at him for a second,<br>"who? Am I supposed to know you?" Asked Allen  
>With that Lavi looked at bookman, bookman was still in shock..<p>

~~~~~~~~  
>Haha im evil im leaving it on a cliff hanger xD hope you enjoyed pls leave a review thanks and by the way im trying to confuse you becuz I got the idea from the anime called amnesia, haha im Gonna confuse the fuck outta you!<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Heyya guys this is my 1st fanfic so be nice pls xD anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic this contains LAVEN...so be prepared lavi x Allen. I do not own or anything to do with it unless its this fanfic xD oh yeah I have a request pls listen to the song: Decode by paramore while reading ?

Chapter 1

It was an late Friday afternoon and Kanda and lavi's are walking in the park acting like idiots, swing off kids play swings being the loudest in the park on the outskirts of the park there was a forest as they walked into the forest the started climbing trees the blue haired exorcists Yu Kanda looked at lavi the red-headed exorcist as they Climbed the tree higher and higher and when Kanda noticed the time he knew that alma would want him back soon they looked down to where they Climbed up and went down the opposite way when they noticed a small 15 year old with white hair at the bottom of the tree, lavi jumped into action Kanda the samurai man asked lavi what was wrong lavi looked at him with a wide eye, Kanda jumped off the tree noticing the boy at the bottom of the tree and rolled his eyes,  
>"its only moyashi he will be fine I've gotta go lavi come on!" Kanda shouted<p>

"he's injured Kanda! I cant leave him!" Lavi shouts back

Lavi went down to pick up Allen in a baby carry noticing that he was bleeding around his stomach area, lavi immediately took action on banging him up with his shirt lavi was now shirtless carrying Allen  
>"hey Yu you go on back to alma ill catch up" lavi said<p>

"che" Kanda scoffed and walked on ahead  
>Lavi ran to his house worrying about Allen being alive he kicked the wooden Door down in surprize bookman jumped to feet seeing his apprentice standing shirtless, carrying Allen bookman asked what's the matter<br>"Allen is injured!" He screamed in door away, bookman rushed to assistance  
>"here lye him here" bookman said<p>

Allen was unconscious with a massive hole in his body lavi had to wait outside for news from bookman finally bookman walked out, and looked up at lavi and said  
>"Allen has passed away" he muttered<p>

Lavi was in shock who could of done this lavi felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up no one was there he thought it was bookman, suddenly Allen woke up chocking and coughing...lavi eyes lite up and went and hugged Allen,  
>"Allen what the fuck? Bookman said you were dead? Are you okay?" Lavi asked<br>Before he could answer he had left to get bookman, bookman ran down stairs into the room Allen was in and in disbelief saw Allen up and healthy no injury at all, it has disappeared, bookman had never seen this before and had to ask Allen what had happened Allen just looked at them confusedly,  
>"what where am I? And who are you guys?" Allen asked<br>"Allen its me lavi" said lavi  
>Allen looked at him for a second,<br>"who? Am I supposed to know you?" Asked Allen  
>With that Lavi looked at bookman, bookman was still in shock..<p>

~~~~~~~~  
>Haha im evil im leaving it on a cliff hanger xD hope you enjoyed pls leave a review thanks and by the way im trying to confuse you becuz I got the idea from the anime called amnesia, haha im Gonna confuse the fuck outta you!<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Bookman didn't know what to think anymore...but lavi didn't care he gave him a formal greeting, "hi im lavi bookman and I am your best friend its nice too meet you!" Said lavi holding out his hand "we have met before but I don't think you remember."lavi continued "hi I am Allen walker its nice to meet you too can I ask where am I?" Said Allen quietly "your in England, and are you hungry?"asked Lavi "yes and okay then" Lavi smiled and walked out bookman was still processing what had happened "Allen what happens to your injuries?"asked bookman "eh?what injuries?" Asked Allen The white haired man looked around to see a window and a blue carpet with a desk at the side he's was naked and had blood stains on his face he had no idea who they were or who's room he was in. and rushed to the bathroom he had been sick bookman had just stood there in shock again he still didn't know what was going on anymore Allen's injuries had gone. Lavi walked in asking what had happened bookman had a change to examine what had gone on "lavi I need the bookman records ok?"said bookman. "I understand" Lavi muttered Lavi had rushed upstairs where the bookman records where a was found in a shock.

While bookman examined Allen's body he was interrupted my Lavi who had run in quickly into the room, "the bookman records are gone!" Lavi shouted worriedly... Bookman saw his green eyes open wider and Allen had fallen unconscious again lavi ran to Allen and was really confused bookman what the hell Is going on?! Lavi shouted "how should I know without the bookman records I have no clue we have to find them you look after Allen okay?" Bookman said before rushing off

Lavi picked Allen up and hugged him tightly and whispered "Allen please if you know tell me what's going on?" "I don't know" said a voice in his ear Allen was no longer unconscious lavi looked into his sliver eyes that were looking at him, lavi smiled and carried Allen to his room where he lay him in bed still naked but lavi didn't mind hr went to the massive wooden cupboard and opened it he pulled out a pair of black trousers and pair of gray boxers and a white top and Laid it on the bed lavi ran some hot water in the green bathroom he had and decided to give Allen a bath since he had blood stains and was dirty he picked up the white-haired lad and sat him in the bath Allen blushed a little since lavi was still topless and he was naked, lavi didn't mind at all, he washed Allen and dyed him Allen didn't say anything untill lavi broke the silence, "hey Allen you see you properly don't remember but...me...and... ...have...been going out for 4 months!" Lavi said harshly and grabbed Allen and hugged him

Allen smiled and decided to hug Lavi back, lavi was surprised that he had done and they sat there hugging for at least 5 minuets Kanda or anyone didn't know that they were going out but bookman let lavi because he liked Allen for one incredible reason...

~~~~~~ Heyya guys hope you enjoyed that chapter it didn't make any sense but who cares not me xD you will find out that reason later on mwahaha lol Thanks for reading ~sasorirules

Chapter 3

When lavi had pulled Allen way from his hug, Allen gad one second to just breath before he found himself lip to lip with the red headed exorcist lavi had kissed Allen while bookman had his back turned, suddenly there was a knock on the door it was Kanda and alma, "hey! Lavi! Hows it going buddy?" Asked the brown headed exorcist who placing his hand on lavi's shoulder trying to look behind him, Allen was sat on the floor looking at Kanda and alma lavi noticed alma looking behind him "lavi? Who's the moyashi?" Asked alma, Allen kept his head down and began to cry, he didn't want Kanda or alma to have his lavi, Allen shouted "BACKWARDS!" Before they knew it Allen was back to when he was sat on the floor when a knock on the door came he pulled lavi down and kissed him so he couldn't move and began to take his shirt off to distract him from answering the door he pulled off his shirt and sat on the floor making a face where he looked cute lavi blushed a little and asked "what are you doing Allen?" Allen looked at him with a Seducing face lavi couldn't but help pin him down and kiss him again it had worked he had distracted him from the door. Before they knew it, it was 9:45pm and Allen yawned "lavi im tired" Allen groaned lavi picked him up and layed him in lavi's bed where he had fallen asleep as soon as he put him down lavi lay next to him and fell asleep

Time skip...

Allen had woken up at 3:21am feeling lonely, lavi was at his desk working, "lavi what are you doing?" Asked Allen while rubbing his eyes "I have to write todays day im a bookman remember?" Lavi said while yawning "you should get some rest" Allen said slowly Lavi climbed back into bed with Allen, Allen took his top off because he was getting too hot and lavi was already shirtless, looking at Allen he fell asleep holding his hand. Allen want to stay like this forever untill they were disturbed by Kanda who had rushed in the bedroom at 4am he had shouted "lavi, Allen! Please help alma he has really bad fever he's hot and twitching throwing up all the time" yelled kanda, Allen sat up as quickly as he could and woke lavi up, seeing Kanda having tears run down his face Lavi rushed to get bookman, bookman ran into almas room and saw him panting for breath Allen was scared and shouted "REVERSE" and Clapped his hands, reversing the time back to before Allen and Lavi went bed at 9:45pm, he grabbed lavi and ran out the door to kandas house with bookman as well they got to kandas house just before alma started throwing up bookman treated alma, Allen sighed "few that was a close one!" Allen said "how did you know Allen? That alma was in trouble" asked Lavi looking down at Allen that had been hugging his arm Allen continued to stare at the floor avoiding eye contact "umm...well my senses are stronger than other humans"...allen tired to explain ..

~~~~~~~~~~ Heyya guys hope you enjoyed the chapter ;) I hope you guys enjoyed it its kinda making sense I ran out of ideas but managed to get some ㈴2 Sasorirules ~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Heyya guys this is my 1st fanfic so be nice pls xD anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic this contains LAVEN...so be prepared lavi x Allen. I do not own or anything to do with it unless its this fanfic xD oh yeah I have a request pls listen to the song: Decode by paramore while reading ?

Chapter 1

It was an late Friday afternoon and Kanda and lavi's are walking in the park acting like idiots, swing off kids play swings being the loudest in the park on the outskirts of the park there was a forest as they walked into the forest the started climbing trees the blue haired exorcists Yu Kanda looked at lavi the red-headed exorcist as they Climbed the tree higher and higher and when Kanda noticed the time he knew that alma would want him back soon they looked down to where they Climbed up and went down the opposite way when they noticed a small 15 year old with white hair at the bottom of the tree, lavi jumped into action Kanda the samurai man asked lavi what was wrong lavi looked at him with a wide eye, Kanda jumped off the tree noticing the boy at the bottom of the tree and rolled his eyes,  
>"its only moyashi he will be fine I've gotta go lavi come on!" Kanda shouted<p>

"he's injured Kanda! I cant leave him!" Lavi shouts back

Lavi went down to pick up Allen in a baby carry noticing that he was bleeding around his stomach area, lavi immediately took action on banging him up with his shirt lavi was now shirtless carrying Allen  
>"hey Yu you go on back to alma ill catch up" lavi said<p>

"che" Kanda scoffed and walked on ahead  
>Lavi ran to his house worrying about Allen being alive he kicked the wooden Door down in surprize bookman jumped to feet seeing his apprentice standing shirtless, carrying Allen bookman asked what's the matter<br>"Allen is injured!" He screamed in door away, bookman rushed to assistance  
>"here lye him here" bookman said<p>

Allen was unconscious with a massive hole in his body lavi had to wait outside for news from bookman finally bookman walked out, and looked up at lavi and said  
>"Allen has passed away" he muttered<p>

Lavi was in shock who could of done this lavi felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up no one was there he thought it was bookman, suddenly Allen woke up chocking and coughing...lavi eyes lite up and went and hugged Allen,  
>"Allen what the fuck? Bookman said you were dead? Are you okay?" Lavi asked<br>Before he could answer he had left to get bookman, bookman ran down stairs into the room Allen was in and in disbelief saw Allen up and healthy no injury at all, it has disappeared, bookman had never seen this before and had to ask Allen what had happened Allen just looked at them confusedly,  
>"what where am I? And who are you guys?" Allen asked<br>"Allen its me lavi" said lavi  
>Allen looked at him for a second,<br>"who? Am I supposed to know you?" Asked Allen  
>With that Lavi looked at bookman, bookman was still in shock..<p>

~~~~~~~~  
>Haha im evil im leaving it on a cliff hanger xD hope you enjoyed pls leave a review thanks and by the way im trying to confuse you becuz I got the idea from the anime called amnesia, haha im Gonna confuse the fuck outta you!<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Bookman didn't know what to think anymore...but lavi didn't care he gave him a formal greeting, "hi im lavi bookman and I am your best friend its nice too meet you!" Said lavi holding out his hand "we have met before but I don't think you remember."lavi continued "hi I am Allen walker its nice to meet you too can I ask where am I?" Said Allen quietly "your in England, and are you hungry?"asked Lavi "yes and okay then" Lavi smiled and walked out bookman was still processing what had happened "Allen what happens to your injuries?"asked bookman "eh?what injuries?" Asked Allen The white haired man looked around to see a window and a blue carpet with a desk at the side he's was naked and had blood stains on his face he had no idea who they were or who's room he was in. and rushed to the bathroom he had been sick bookman had just stood there in shock again he still didn't know what was going on anymore Allen's injuries had gone. Lavi walked in asking what had happened bookman had a change to examine what had gone on "lavi I need the bookman records ok?"said bookman. "I understand" Lavi muttered Lavi had rushed upstairs where the bookman records where a was found in a shock.

While bookman examined Allen's body he was interrupted my Lavi who had run in quickly into the room, "the bookman records are gone!" Lavi shouted worriedly... Bookman saw his green eyes open wider and Allen had fallen unconscious again lavi ran to Allen and was really confused bookman what the hell Is going on?! Lavi shouted "how should I know without the bookman records I have no clue we have to find them you look after Allen okay?" Bookman said before rushing off

Lavi picked Allen up and hugged him tightly and whispered "Allen please if you know tell me what's going on?" "I don't know" said a voice in his ear Allen was no longer unconscious lavi looked into his sliver eyes that were looking at him, lavi smiled and carried Allen to his room where he lay him in bed still naked but lavi didn't mind hr went to the massive wooden cupboard and opened it he pulled out a pair of black trousers and pair of gray boxers and a white top and Laid it on the bed lavi ran some hot water in the green bathroom he had and decided to give Allen a bath since he had blood stains and was dirty he picked up the white-haired lad and sat him in the bath Allen blushed a little since lavi was still topless and he was naked, lavi didn't mind at all, he washed Allen and dyed him Allen didn't say anything untill lavi broke the silence, "hey Allen you see you properly don't remember but...me...and... ...have...been going out for 4 months!" Lavi said harshly and grabbed Allen and hugged him

Allen smiled and decided to hug Lavi back, lavi was surprised that he had done and they sat there hugging for at least 5 minuets Kanda or anyone didn't know that they were going out but bookman let lavi because he liked Allen for one incredible reason...

~~~~~~ Heyya guys hope you enjoyed that chapter it didn't make any sense but who cares not me xD you will find out that reason later on mwahaha lol Thanks for reading ~sasorirules

Chapter 3

When lavi had pulled Allen way from his hug, Allen gad one second to just breath before he found himself lip to lip with the red headed exorcist lavi had kissed Allen while bookman had his back turned, suddenly there was a knock on the door it was Kanda and alma, "hey! Lavi! Hows it going buddy?" Asked the brown headed exorcist who placing his hand on lavi's shoulder trying to look behind him, Allen was sat on the floor looking at Kanda and alma lavi noticed alma looking behind him "lavi? Who's the moyashi?" Asked alma, Allen kept his head down and began to cry, he didn't want Kanda or alma to have his lavi, Allen shouted "BACKWARDS!" Before they knew it Allen was back to when he was sat on the floor when a knock on the door came he pulled lavi down and kissed him so he couldn't move and began to take his shirt off to distract him from answering the door he pulled off his shirt and sat on the floor making a face where he looked cute lavi blushed a little and asked "what are you doing Allen?" Allen looked at him with a Seducing face lavi couldn't but help pin him down and kiss him again it had worked he had distracted him from the door. Before they knew it, it was 9:45pm and Allen yawned "lavi im tired" Allen groaned lavi picked him up and layed him in lavi's bed where he had fallen asleep as soon as he put him down lavi lay next to him and fell asleep

Time skip...

Allen had woken up at 3:21am feeling lonely, lavi was at his desk working, "lavi what are you doing?" Asked Allen while rubbing his eyes "I have to write todays day im a bookman remember?" Lavi said while yawning "you should get some rest" Allen said slowly Lavi climbed back into bed with Allen, Allen took his top off because he was getting too hot and lavi was already shirtless, looking at Allen he fell asleep holding his hand. Allen want to stay like this forever untill they were disturbed by Kanda who had rushed in the bedroom at 4am he had shouted "lavi, Allen! Please help alma he has really bad fever he's hot and twitching throwing up all the time" yelled kanda, Allen sat up as quickly as he could and woke lavi up, seeing Kanda having tears run down his face Lavi rushed to get bookman, bookman ran into almas room and saw him panting for breath Allen was scared and shouted "REVERSE" and Clapped his hands, reversing the time back to before Allen and Lavi went bed at 9:45pm, he grabbed lavi and ran out the door to kandas house with bookman as well they got to kandas house just before alma started throwing up bookman treated alma, Allen sighed "few that was a close one!" Allen said "how did you know Allen? That alma was in trouble" asked Lavi looking down at Allen that had been hugging his arm Allen continued to stare at the floor avoiding eye contact "umm...well my senses are stronger than other humans"...allen tired to explain ..

~~~~~~~~~~ Heyya guys hope you enjoyed the chapter ;) I hope you guys enjoyed it its kinda making sense I ran out of ideas but managed to get some ㈴2 Sasorirules ~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

Lavi looked at Allen confusedly..."what? Allen your not making sense?" Said lavi slowly..but Allen looked up at lavi and fell to ground by the looks of it he was just tired, lavi picked Allen up and carried him on his back home kanda was going to stay up waiting for alma to be okay, alma put his hand on kandas head and rubbed it " you wanna thanks Allen ;) apparently according to bookman that was a serious life in danger situation.." Alma said closing his eyes falling asleep.

Lavi lay Allen on the bed and left him to sleep a while, "bookman? Can we talk a little bit about Allen?" asked lavi "why?" Bookman asked

"well im worried about him and also did you see that massive flash of light we went back in time although I cant remember what happened before that he also said to me 'my senses are stronger than most other humans' does that make him human or not?" Asked lavi

"I cant say to be honest but you do need some rest ok?" Said bookman

Lavi walked up the stair case that lead to his room he walked in and flopped on the bed he had some many questions in his mind he didn't know what to ask Allen walked in with a pillow in his hands wearing a blue top and some boxers with timcampy his Gollum on his head, rubbing his eyes, "lavi...i cant sleep" Allen said while yawning, lavi smiled and picked Allen up and carried him into his room and putting him into bed, Allen snuggled into lavi's body where Allen was warm lavi smiled and kissed the top of allens head, and buried his face in allens hair.

Time skip!

It was 11:45am and lavi and are still in bed because Allen was still asleep but lavi just wanted to hug Allen, bookman came up the stairs Allen herd him and whispered"stop time" and the time stopped at 11:46am Lavi finally figured out what Allen could do, he can reverse it and stop time. Lavi whispered "thankyou Allen" Allen smiled and after two hours of stopping the time it was now 1:46pm and lavi whispered"this should be enough time in bed right? Thankyou again Allen I..i..love you" Allen Turned to face Lavi who was blushing Allen was blushing too then Lavi turned away quickly and tuned back to kiss Allen, they both pulled away, "I love you too lavi" Allen says. Bookman walked in when lavi was getting changed into some Jeans with a blue and red stripy top with a beanie on and some trainers Allen wore some skinny jeans and a green red and black stripy top and a scarf because it was autumn they decided to sit on a near by bench with Allen hugging lavi's arm again they ment up with Kanda and alma holding hands, "hey there lavi" alma said cheerfully "hey alma hows it going?" Asked lavi smiling "im ok thanks lavi? Who's that hugging your arm looking down at the floor" asked alma "ohh its Allen I didn't recognise him, I wanna thank you for the other day you saved my life" alma said while smiling "that's okay" Allen said smiling with little tears going down his face. After a good talk with alma and Kanda, Allen and lavi carried on walking, "hey Allen...um...you know how its been 6 months (an: Its been a while btw) I wanted you to know im ready to start a life with you...WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" Lavi asked while down on one knee, the public stared waiting for an answer... ~~~~~~~~ Haha im so evil your not going to know until I write the next chapter xD hope you enjoyed ~sasorirules


	4. Chapter 4 experiment xS

Heyya guys this is my 1st fanfic so be nice pls xD anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic this contains LAVEN...so be prepared lavi x Allen. I do not own or anything to do with it unless its this fanfic xD oh yeah I have a request pls listen to the song: Decode by paramore while reading ?

Chapter 1

It was an late Friday afternoon and Kanda and lavi's are walking in the park acting like idiots, swing off kids play swings being the loudest in the park on the outskirts of the park there was a forest as they walked into the forest the started climbing trees the blue haired exorcists Yu Kanda looked at lavi the red-headed exorcist as they Climbed the tree higher and higher and when Kanda noticed the time he knew that alma would want him back soon they looked down to where they Climbed up and went down the opposite way when they noticed a small 15 year old with white hair at the bottom of the tree, lavi jumped into action Kanda the samurai man asked lavi what was wrong lavi looked at him with a wide eye, Kanda jumped off the tree noticing the boy at the bottom of the tree and rolled his eyes,  
>"its only moyashi he will be fine I've gotta go lavi come on!" Kanda shouted<p>

"he's injured Kanda! I cant leave him!" Lavi shouts back

Lavi went down to pick up Allen in a baby carry noticing that he was bleeding around his stomach area, lavi immediately took action on banging him up with his shirt lavi was now shirtless carrying Allen  
>"hey Yu you go on back to alma ill catch up" lavi said<p>

"che" Kanda scoffed and walked on ahead  
>Lavi ran to his house worrying about Allen being alive he kicked the wooden Door down in surprize bookman jumped to feet seeing his apprentice standing shirtless, carrying Allen bookman asked what's the matter<br>"Allen is injured!" He screamed in door away, bookman rushed to assistance  
>"here lye him here" bookman said<p>

Allen was unconscious with a massive hole in his body lavi had to wait outside for news from bookman finally bookman walked out, and looked up at lavi and said  
>"Allen has passed away" he muttered<p>

Lavi was in shock who could of done this lavi felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up no one was there he thought it was bookman, suddenly Allen woke up chocking and coughing...lavi eyes lite up and went and hugged Allen,  
>"Allen what the fuck? Bookman said you were dead? Are you okay?" Lavi asked<br>Before he could answer he had left to get bookman, bookman ran down stairs into the room Allen was in and in disbelief saw Allen up and healthy no injury at all, it has disappeared, bookman had never seen this before and had to ask Allen what had happened Allen just looked at them confusedly,  
>"what where am I? And who are you guys?" Allen asked<br>"Allen its me lavi" said lavi  
>Allen looked at him for a second,<br>"who? Am I supposed to know you?" Asked Allen  
>With that Lavi looked at bookman, bookman was still in shock..<p>

~~~~~~~~  
>Haha im evil im leaving it on a cliff hanger xD hope you enjoyed pls leave a review thanks and by the way im trying to confuse you becuz I got the idea from the anime called amnesia, haha im Gonna confuse the fuck outta you!<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Bookman didn't know what to think anymore...but lavi didn't care he gave him a formal greeting, "hi im lavi bookman and I am your best friend its nice too meet you!" Said lavi holding out his hand "we have met before but I don't think you remember."lavi continued "hi I am Allen walker its nice to meet you too can I ask where am I?" Said Allen quietly "your in England, and are you hungry?"asked Lavi "yes and okay then" Lavi smiled and walked out bookman was still processing what had happened "Allen what happens to your injuries?"asked bookman "eh?what injuries?" Asked Allen The white haired man looked around to see a window and a blue carpet with a desk at the side he's was naked and had blood stains on his face he had no idea who they were or who's room he was in. and rushed to the bathroom he had been sick bookman had just stood there in shock again he still didn't know what was going on anymore Allen's injuries had gone. Lavi walked in asking what had happened bookman had a change to examine what had gone on "lavi I need the bookman records ok?"said bookman. "I understand" Lavi muttered Lavi had rushed upstairs where the bookman records where a was found in a shock.

While bookman examined Allen's body he was interrupted my Lavi who had run in quickly into the room, "the bookman records are gone!" Lavi shouted worriedly... Bookman saw his green eyes open wider and Allen had fallen unconscious again lavi ran to Allen and was really confused bookman what the hell Is going on?! Lavi shouted "how should I know without the bookman records I have no clue we have to find them you look after Allen okay?" Bookman said before rushing off

Lavi picked Allen up and hugged him tightly and whispered "Allen please if you know tell me what's going on?" "I don't know" said a voice in his ear Allen was no longer unconscious lavi looked into his sliver eyes that were looking at him, lavi smiled and carried Allen to his room where he lay him in bed still naked but lavi didn't mind hr went to the massive wooden cupboard and opened it he pulled out a pair of black trousers and pair of gray boxers and a white top and Laid it on the bed lavi ran some hot water in the green bathroom he had and decided to give Allen a bath since he had blood stains and was dirty he picked up the white-haired lad and sat him in the bath Allen blushed a little since lavi was still topless and he was naked, lavi didn't mind at all, he washed Allen and dyed him Allen didn't say anything untill lavi broke the silence, "hey Allen you see you properly don't remember but...me...and... ...have...been going out for 4 months!" Lavi said harshly and grabbed Allen and hugged him

Allen smiled and decided to hug Lavi back, lavi was surprised that he had done and they sat there hugging for at least 5 minuets Kanda or anyone didn't know that they were going out but bookman let lavi because he liked Allen for one incredible reason...

~~~~~~ Heyya guys hope you enjoyed that chapter it didn't make any sense but who cares not me xD you will find out that reason later on mwahaha lol Thanks for reading ~sasorirules

Chapter 3

When lavi had pulled Allen way from his hug, Allen gad one second to just breath before he found himself lip to lip with the red headed exorcist lavi had kissed Allen while bookman had his back turned, suddenly there was a knock on the door it was Kanda and alma, "hey! Lavi! Hows it going buddy?" Asked the brown headed exorcist who placing his hand on lavi's shoulder trying to look behind him, Allen was sat on the floor looking at Kanda and alma lavi noticed alma looking behind him "lavi? Who's the moyashi?" Asked alma, Allen kept his head down and began to cry, he didn't want Kanda or alma to have his lavi, Allen shouted "BACKWARDS!" Before they knew it Allen was back to when he was sat on the floor when a knock on the door came he pulled lavi down and kissed him so he couldn't move and began to take his shirt off to distract him from answering the door he pulled off his shirt and sat on the floor making a face where he looked cute lavi blushed a little and asked "what are you doing Allen?" Allen looked at him with a Seducing face lavi couldn't but help pin him down and kiss him again it had worked he had distracted him from the door. Before they knew it, it was 9:45pm and Allen yawned "lavi im tired" Allen groaned lavi picked him up and layed him in lavi's bed where he had fallen asleep as soon as he put him down lavi lay next to him and fell asleep

Time skip...

Allen had woken up at 3:21am feeling lonely, lavi was at his desk working, "lavi what are you doing?" Asked Allen while rubbing his eyes "I have to write todays day im a bookman remember?" Lavi said while yawning "you should get some rest" Allen said slowly Lavi climbed back into bed with Allen, Allen took his top off because he was getting too hot and lavi was already shirtless, looking at Allen he fell asleep holding his hand. Allen want to stay like this forever untill they were disturbed by Kanda who had rushed in the bedroom at 4am he had shouted "lavi, Allen! Please help alma he has really bad fever he's hot and twitching throwing up all the time" yelled kanda, Allen sat up as quickly as he could and woke lavi up, seeing Kanda having tears run down his face Lavi rushed to get bookman, bookman ran into almas room and saw him panting for breath Allen was scared and shouted "REVERSE" and Clapped his hands, reversing the time back to before Allen and Lavi went bed at 9:45pm, he grabbed lavi and ran out the door to kandas house with bookman as well they got to kandas house just before alma started throwing up bookman treated alma, Allen sighed "few that was a close one!" Allen said "how did you know Allen? That alma was in trouble" asked Lavi looking down at Allen that had been hugging his arm Allen continued to stare at the floor avoiding eye contact "umm...well my senses are stronger than other humans"...allen tired to explain ..

~~~~~~~~~~ Heyya guys hope you enjoyed the chapter ;) I hope you guys enjoyed it its kinda making sense I ran out of ideas but managed to get some ㈴2

Chapter 4

Lavi looked at Allen confusedly..."what? Allen your not making sense?" Said lavi slowly..but Allen looked up at lavi and fell to ground by the looks of it he was just tired, lavi picked Allen up and carried him on his back home kanda was going to stay up waiting for alma to be okay, alma put his hand on kandas head and rubbed it " you wanna thanks Allen ;) apparently according to bookman that was a serious life in danger situation.." Alma said closing his eyes falling asleep.

Lavi lay Allen on the bed and left him to sleep a while, "bookman? Can we talk a little bit about Allen?" asked lavi "why?" Bookman asked

"well im worried about him and also did you see that massive flash of light we went back in time although I cant remember what happened before that he also said to me 'my senses are stronger than most other humans' does that make him human or not?" Asked lavi

"I cant say to be honest but you do need some rest ok?" Said bookman

Lavi walked up the stair case that lead to his room he walked in and flopped on the bed he had some many questions in his mind he didn't know what to ask Allen walked in with a pillow in his hands wearing a blue top and some boxers with timcampy his Gollum on his head, rubbing his eyes, "lavi...i cant sleep" Allen said while yawning, lavi smiled and picked Allen up and carried him into his room and putting him into bed, Allen snuggled into lavi's body where Allen was warm lavi smiled and kissed the top of allens head, and buried his face in allens hair.

Time skip!

It was 11:45am and lavi and are still in bed because Allen was still asleep but lavi just wanted to hug Allen, bookman came up the stairs Allen herd him and whispered"stop time" and the time stopped at 11:46am Lavi finally figured out what Allen could do, he can reverse it and stop time. Lavi whispered "thankyou Allen" Allen smiled and after two hours of stopping the time it was now 1:46pm and lavi whispered"this should be enough time in bed right? Thankyou again Allen I..i..love you" Allen Turned to face Lavi who was blushing Allen was blushing too then Lavi turned away quickly and tuned back to kiss Allen, they both pulled away, "I love you too lavi" Allen says. Bookman walked in when lavi was getting changed into some Jeans with a blue and red stripy top with a beanie on and some trainers Allen wore some skinny jeans and a green red and black stripy top and a scarf because it was autumn they decided to sit on a near by bench with Allen hugging lavi's arm again they ment up with Kanda and alma holding hands, "hey there lavi" alma said cheerfully "hey alma hows it going?" Asked lavi smiling "im ok thanks lavi? Who's that hugging your arm looking down at the floor" asked alma "ohh its Allen I didn't recognise him, I wanna thank you for the other day you saved my life" alma said while smiling "that's okay" Allen said smiling with little tears going down his face. After a good talk with alma and Kanda, Allen and lavi carried on walking, "hey Allen...um...you know how its been 6 months (an: Its been a while btw) I wanted you to know im ready to start a life with you...WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" Lavi asked while down on one knee, the public stared waiting for an answer... ~~~~~~~~ Haha im so evil your not going to know until I write the next chapter xD hope you enjoyed ~sasorirules

guys I am abandoning this fanfic for the moment this is also an experiment okay I do have a new one posting asap thanks for reading soz ;)

Sasorirules


	5. Chapter 5 last experiment

exexperiment 

guys I am abandoning this fanfic for the moment this is also an experiment okay I do have a new one posting asap thanks for reading soz ;)

Sasorirules


End file.
